Οτάνης Γ \Περσία
Οτάνης ο Διαπρεπής Otanes thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Ιωνίας - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή, 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ., - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Οτάνης" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Utana" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Οτανίδες - Πατέρας: Σισάμνης ο Άδικος - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: ανώνυμη (θυγατέρα Δαρείου Α') - Τέκνα: * Σμερδομένης * Πατιράμφης, αρματηλάτης του Ξέρξου * Άμαστρις η Πρεσβύτερη, σύζυγος Ξέρξου Α' * (ίσως και) Σισάμνης ο Νεώτερος, έπαρχος Αρείας (υποθετικά) Βιογραφία Διορίσθηκε από τον Δαρείο ως έπαρχος Περσικής Θράκης, διαδεχόμενος τον Μεγάβαζο Ανέλαβε στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις, και διακρίθηκε για την κατάληψη της Λήμνου, της Ίμβρου και της Σάμου (513-511 π.Χ.). Ανέλαβε, ομού με τον Αρταφέρνη, την κατάπνιξη της Ιωνικής Επανάστασης, αποστολή την οποία και έφερε σε πέρας με επιτυχία. Έλαβε μέρος στην εκστρατεία των Περσών εναντίον των Ελλήνων. Αναφέρεται στον Ηρόδοτο *Histories 5.25-5.28 speaks of an Otanes (a son of a previously mentioned Sisamnes (3.31)) who served as a judge under Cambyses II and later under Darius I, and who following Darius' expedition against the Scythians, and who succeeded Megabazus as the governor/supreme commander of the united forces of the peoples of the Aegean (5.26.1), and who subjugated Byzantium and other cities during the Ionian revolt (5.123.1, 5.116.1). This Otanes married one of Darius' daughters (5.116.1). *In Histories 7.40.4, an Otanes is named as the father of Xerxes' charioteer Patiramphes. *In Histories 7.61.2, an Otanes - named as father of Amestris, one of Xerxes' wives - commands the forces of the Persis in Xerxes' campaign against Greece. This Otanes is perhaps the same Otanes as the one of Histories 3 and/or of 7.62.2 and/or of 7.82.1. *In Histories 7.82.1, an Otanes (perhaps the same Otanes as the one of 7.61.2 and/or of 7.62.2) is father of Smerdomenes, one of the six commanders of infantry. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία *Cook, J. M. (1985), "The Rise of the Achaemenids and Establishment of their Empire", The Median and Achaemenian Periods, Cambridge History of Iran, 2, London: Cambridge University Press *Olmstead, Albert T. (1948). History of the Persian Empire, Achaemenid Period. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. *Vogelsang, W.J. (1992). The rise and organisation of the Achaemenid Empire : the eastern Iranian evidence. Leiden: Brill. ISBN 9004096825. *Wiesehöfer, Josef (1996). Ancient Persia : from 550 BC to 650 AD. Azizeh Azodi, trans. London: I.B. Tauris. ISBN 1850439990. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *livius.org Category:Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.